


Calling for backup

by golden_barnes



Series: Spencer's wholesome love life [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Give Spencer a hug challenge, more spencer fluff, some angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_barnes/pseuds/golden_barnes
Summary: Luke And Penelope tried to mind their business but they hate seeing the resident genius down.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer's wholesome love life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Calling for backup

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support on Meddlesome. I have decided to make it a series of one-shots with no particular timeline because I can.

"Garcia, no," Luke whispered into his phone. Rubbing his temples trying to stop the headache that would no doubt be appearing.

"Luke Alvez, you know I can't sit around and do nothing. You heard him!" Penelope Garcia shouted at the man. Luke sighed knowing that there's no way to get Garcia to drop the matter. 

"Yes, and we both know how annoyed he gets when you meddle. He is still pissed about last time" Luke tried to reason with her. Remembering about the talk Spencer had with them when they all got back to the office. Begging them to stay quiet for a while about his girlfriend. 

"But this isn't like last time" Garcia groaned. Before Luke argues with her, he heard Tara calling him over to where she was. 

"Listen I have to go but don't do anything," Luke told her. Garcia let out a grunt in disapproval but Luke knew she would listen. She loves Spencer too much to make him mad. Luke chuckled and hanged up his phone. 

He walked towards Tara, who was in the station's lunchroom with a coffee in hand. He noticed that her gaze was directed towards Spencer. The tall man looked tired and stressed. His unruly curls were all over the place. And the bags under the eyes were more noticeable than ever. This case wasn't easy for him. It wasn't for anyone but it was hitting Spencer the hardest.

"He is gonna work himself to the bone if he doesn't stop," Tara said, taking a sip from her coffee. 

"You know he won't stop until he finds something," Matt says grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with coffee. Probably the only thing the BAU was drinking all day. 

"I just- I hate seeing him like this," Tara stated. Matt and Luke shared a look and nodded. Nobody liked seeing their resident genius tired and overworked. Thank God, Emily, JJ, and Rossi were somewhere else because they would be even more affected by the scene that was playing in front of them.

Spencer looked like he was about to pull all his hair out. He hadn't stopped pacing and looking at the board. Trying to connect the dots or find some missing piece of the puzzle. He was so wrapped up in trying to figure it out that he didn't notice his friends staring at him. Spencer was brought back to reality when he felt his phone vibrating. 

Luke saw Spencer taking his phone out of his pocket and putting it up to his ear. He was smiling; for the first time since they got this case, Spencer smiled. He quickly typed something and looked up to the board again. His eyes widen and his mouth open. He rushed to where Luke, Tara, and Matt were standing.

"I think I know where the unsub is heading next." He exclaimed. Tara and Matt followed him back to where the board was. But Luke stayed behind a bit to think. Maybe, he should tell Garcia.

The car ride back to the station was quiet. A horrible ending to an already bad case. Luke couldn't help but look to his side and see his friend even worse than before. Spencer looked like he was 4 minutes from crying. And Luke couldn't blame him, it was a bad case. 

So Luke did the unspeakable. He texted Garcia when they got on the jet and knew that Spencer wouldn't see his phone. 

_**Do anything.**_ And with that message, Garcia set her nefarious plan to help out Spencer.

Spencer just wanted to go home and cuddle with his girlfriend but Luke told him Emily wanted everyone to go back to the office. He didn't tell Spencer the reason but he knows Luke would never lie to him. And, honestly, he was too fucking tired to care. He slumped his bag on his shoulder and got on the elevator. At the pace he was walking, it wasn't a surprise that he was the last one to arrive at the BAU. He could feel his friends almost speed walking towards the entrance. Even Rossi! They just zoomed right past him as if they had a competition of who could get to the office first.

When he got to the BAU, he noted that there was nobody in the bullpen. He walked over to his, to leave his bag at the desk when he noticed sounds coming from the round table room. He heard laughter coming from the room and he decided to investigate. He pushed open the door to see all his friends gathered around the table. 

Rossi winked at the lanky man while Luke helped Penelope fix the table. Emily was talking with JJ while serving her a glass of wine. 

“Hey Spence. Took you long enough.” JJ said when she noticed her best friend entering the room. Spencer gave her his famous “white person” smile. Even though all his friend seemed to be in a good mood, even after what they just saw, Spencer really wasn’t in the mood to be here. 

Suddenly, Spencer heard laugher again and he turned his head towards the door to see Matt and Tara laughing and carrying pizza boxes. _Wait is that?_

“Y/N!?” Spencer said in shock. The woman stopped laughing with her boyfriend’s friends and gave her boyfriend a warm smile. She set the pizza box down on the table. Spencer couldn’t help but go up to her and pull her into a hug. Usually Spencer keep his PDA to a minimum but after the day he just had, he couldn’t believe she was here.

“Heeeyyy Spencer.” She giggled. Spencer could feel everyone’s eyes on him but did he care? Nope. Once they pulled away, Garcia started to clap and squeal.

“Surprise mighty professor!” She screamed. Luke wince at her tone. Emily and JJ laughed at them. 

“How? What?” Spencer stuttered out looking at his girlfriend and his dear friends. 

“Garcia wanted to cheer you up and I told her to not meddle again.” Luke started to say.

“But then he backtracked and told me to do something soooo…” Garcia continued. Tara chuckled.

“When we were still on the jet, Garcia made a group chat with Y/N. “ Tara explained.

“And she planned the entire thing. She even bought the pizza. A real smart one, this one.” Rossi said winking at Y/N. 

“Yeah she is.” Spencer responded in a low voice. Y/N looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

“Seriously, where have you been hiding her? She is hilarious.” Matt told them.

“Hey, can we dig in? Nobody wants to eat cold pizza.” Everyone nodded in agreement to what Emily said. And they decided to open the pizza boxes. Spencer looked at his girlfriend and gave her another smile.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anything for you bubs.” She said hugging his side. “C’mon let's dig in before these heathens eat everything.” The entire team started to chuckle at Y/N’s joke. Spencer had finally smiled sincerely for the first time today. The words I love you were on the tip of his tongue. But that was for another day….


End file.
